The Golden Mango
by Katerina Riley
Summary: Connor and Travis are bored and decide to pull a prank- the best prank in the history of pranks ever to pull off. Based off of the interview from The Demigod Files. T for no apperent reason. A bit of Percebeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay PJO fans. Grab your **_**The Demigod Files **_**book and turn to page 65. You see where Travis and Connor mention their best prank ever? Well, I wanted to know how it all played out. Hence, this story (duh!). I think I'll have the time be the summer just before **_**The Last Olympian**_**. And I know I have another story to be working on, but I'm having a bit of writer's block, so just bear with me. Also, I have another story in mind. It also has to do with **_**The Demigod Files**_**. But for now… ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Translation: HURRY UP AND FINISH WRITING YOUR BOOKS RIORDAN! I'M DYING HERE!) *ahem* anyways…**

* * *

><p>"Hey Travis?"<p>

Travis looked up from his book, _Pranks: What a Hermes Child Needs to Know_. It was a gift from their father, all the newbies were required to read it. Some of the old-timers just read it for fun once in a while- it helps refresh your memory whenever you can't think of a prank. (I know, I know, a _Hermes_ child _reading_? But when anything had to do with pranks, you can bet a Hermes child will be near it.)

"What's up Connor?"

Connor had to lean over his bed to look at Travis. They shared a bunk bed; Connor got the top bunk and Travis got the bottom, though Travis was currently sitting on the chair by the bed.

"I'm bored." Connor sighed drastically to express his boredom.

"Go prank someone." Travis went back to his book. Not ten seconds later Connor bothered him again.

"But I can't think of anything."

Travis laughed. "You mean to tell me a child of _Hermes_, not to mention my own _brother_, can't think of a simple prank to do?" Travis actually fell out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"So not funny Travis!" Connor whined.

Travis kept laughing. Some of the newer kids gave him strange looks, but the older ones just knew to ignore him.

"Fine. Why don't _you_ just give me an idea."

Travis looked up at his younger brother. His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyebrows were scrunched together, he was sitting crisscrossed, and his lips were in a pout. Travis laughed even harder- his brother looked ridiculous.

Finally, once Travis calmed down, he began to think.

"Well?" Connor asked impatiently.

Travis just continued thinking. He had realized the moment five seconds had gone by that he had nothing. Travis was only pretending to think so he could hold off on telling Connor that he couldn't think of a prank. That would result in Connor laughing at _him_. However, his ADHD got in the way, and Travis' mind had gone from pranks to porcupines to pies to blueberry bushes to bouncy balls and to _I wonder how painful high heels can get _before Connor broke the ADHD spell.

"Um, hello? Earth to Travis, do you read me? Helooooooo?"

Travis blinked; suddenly there was a hand waving in front of him.

"Right sorry," Travis shook his head. _How on earth did I end up thinking about _high heels_? Of all the things I could think about… _"What were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about…" Connor trailed off. He was smirking at his brother and soon, he began to laugh. "Wait, weren't youwere yelling at me earlier? And now, you can't think of anything either! Oh this is gold!" Now it was Connor's turn to laugh uncontrollably.

Travis quickly tried to get back his reputation, "No, no! I was just thinking! And I _do_ have an idea!"

"Oh, really?" Connor's laughing calmed down…slightly.

"Yes, it had to do with, um," he looked around the room. His eyes landed on a single object and he, stupidly, blurted it out. "Mango!"

Connor rose as eyebrow, a clearly confused look on his face. "Excuse me?"

Travis started rambling, but soon, a plan formed. "Ya, mangos. I just thought that, you know, mangos are delicious and that we could trick the Demeter cabin or, like, paint the mango. Ya, paint the mango. And we can hold a contest and saying that the mango is real gold and whoever is the, um, bravest and goes after the Ares cabin will get it or…" Travis suddenly jumped out of his chair and leaped air, almost hitting his head on the side if his bed in the process. "Or we could paint it golden and give it to the Aphrodite cabin saying whoever is the most beautiful gets it!" Travis' grin was so broad you could practically see his wisdom teeth.

Connor stood dumbstruck for a moment before grinning wildly. "That's actually a great idea!"

They both did their happy dances around the room before Connor suddenly stopped. "Hey Travis?"

"Ya, Connor?"

"Nice save."

Travis smiled again. "Hey, I'm a son of Hermes. I _told_ you I had a good prank idea didn't I?"

Connor just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sure you did, Travis. Sure you did."

The brothers began walking out of the cabin, heads bent down in excited whisper and a single mango in the eldest hands.

Suddenly, the eldest asked, while looking at the mango, "Connor… For the love of everything prank-worthy, why in our dad's name do you have a mango?"

Connor just shrugged, "I don't know. Why do you have an enormous crush on that Katie chick?"

Travis scowled at his brother, giving him a not-so-playful shove. However, Connor just laughed as he fell on his butt, crashing into another camper who didn't think it was quite so funny.

"Sorry," Connor helped the dude up, still laughing. Turning to his brother he added, "Let's go and plan the best prank ever. Operation Ognam."

"Og-what?"

"Ognam. It's the backwards version of mango." Connor smiled, pleased to come up with such a great (in his opinion) codename.

"Operation Ogno, Oogname, Ogame, uh… How about Operation Omelet instead? It's way easier to say. Plus they kinda sound similar."

"What? No way! I like my codename better!"

"Well, what if an Athena kid heard you and figured it out, huh? Omelet is less conspicuous."

The brothers were nose to nose and having a stare down. After about a minute, Connor blinked.

"Ha ha! You blinked! You blinked! I win! I win!" Travis was jumping up and down. Some campers that were passing by just rolled their eyes. They were used to the random and odd behavior of the Stoll brothers.

"That's not fair! You were always better at not blinking!" Connor whined.

Travis didn't hear him; he was going around Connor doing his happy dance while chanting, "Operation Omelet. Operation Omelet. Yea. Operation Omelet. Oper-"

"What are you doing?"

Travis and Connor looked up.

"Oh no!" Travis squeaked. "It's scariest,"

"Most terrifying," Connor looked equally distressed.

"Most ferocious," Travis and Connor were holding each other tightly.

"…Twelve-year old Nico!" They shouted and fell down together laughing their heads off.

"Hey," Nico protested. "I'm thirteen now."

"Oh yea?" Connor looked at Nico, "Since when?"

"Since I decided to be." Travis and Connor began laughing again. Nico had to shout to be heard, "What's Operation Omelet?"

"What's this about an omelet?"

"Yea, I'm hungry."

Travis and Connor looked up again to see, Annabeth and Percy walk up. They were each in full battle amour and seating like crazy. Now _they_ are what you call scary, terrifying, and ferocious. Even if they looked like they were slobbered on by Mrs. O'Leary.

Annabeth looked at Percy, "Mrs. O'Leary just gave us the most disgusting dog kiss in the world and you're _hungry_?"

Percy just shrugged, "I like omelets. Especially if they're blue."

"That's just weird."

"I hate to interrupt you guys, but," Connor interrupted, "My brother and I have some business to attend to."

They began to turn when Connor felt a hand on his arm.

"Wait." Connor turned his head to see Nico. "What is Operation Omelet?"

Travis and Annabeth narrowed their eyes. "Why do you want to know?" Travis asked at the same time Annabeth asked, "What are you guys planning?"

"Look guys," all heads turned to Percy, "I understand that you guys are Hermes kids and you need to pull some pranks. It's part of your character. I understand. But we're getting ready for a war, okay? A _war_. A flat out war against the Titans. I don't think a prank is the best thing right now. We all need to be focused and preparing for it. Maybe after it's all over you can do whatever you want to the omelets, okay?"

All was silent as everyone stared at Percy. Finally, Annabeth broke the silence. "Wow Percy. That was…"

"Amazing?" Travis suggested.

"Cute?" Connor asked. Annabeth glared at him for that.

"Un-Percy-like?" Nico thought.

"Hey!" Percy protested to Nico. "I can be smart sometimes!"

"But not smart enough to realize Annabeth likes you," Travis whispered to Connor, who snorted in agreement.

"That's it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "That's the most intellectual thing I've heard you say!"

"Uh, thanks?" Percy gave Annabeth a 'was-that-a-compliment?' face before continuing on. "In that case, I have another intellectual thing to say."

"Is that so?" Travis asked.

"Yes." Percy turned his head toward Annabeth. "We need to take a shower. Like, now."

Annabeth looked down at herself, "Ugh, I agree."

Nico looked at Percy and Annabeth. "Together?" The funny thing is, Nico looked truthfully innocent while asking that question.

Travis and Connor were laughing again while Percy and Annabeth both blushed fiercely.

"No!" they shouted.

"Oh," was all Nico had to say.

Percy and Annabeth glared at Nico a bit longer (still blushing a deep red) before walking towards their cabin avoiding each other's gaze.

"Nico," Travis breathed, "For asking a question like that,"

"You're still twelve." Connor finished for his brother.

"No," Nico looked at the Stoll Brothers. "I just like making them flustered. Plus it's obvious they like each other. Well, obvious to everyone but each other." Nico smiled. It was actually pretty scary. "Did you see how much they blushed? That was hilarious!" He walked away laughing.

The Stoll Brothers looked at Nico as he walked away, each thinking the same thing. _That is definitely a son of Hades. _

"Hey Travis?" Connor asked a few minutes later.

"What's up Connor?"

"You were right. No one suspects a thing."

Travis grinned. "Operation Omelet in under way."

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that for the first chapter? I know that I had said that it was going to be a one-shot, but the Percy-Annabeth scene popped in my head and I <strong>_**had**_** to write it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating, but I hope to update it at the same time as **_**Camp Half-Blood, Oh Fun**_**. Unfortunately, I think I only have one chapter left on that. I really enjoyed writing it. If I can think of any more to write, don't worry, I'll put it in! I'm open to ideas! Just PM me or review them. (not about the 'I'm a goddess thing. Any other problem that could arise is what I'm asking for.)**

**Oh, BTW, as you've noticed, this is no one's POV (so I guess its third person?) and it will probably continue that way for the rest of the story. **

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the alerts (and the one review)! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Connor sat in a huge, red Lazy Boy. On the table in front of him were two objects. A mango painted gold. And a mango made out of gold. That was certainly the strangest heist Connor ever pulled off. But…it was also the best.<p>

First, he had to sneak out of camp. It's not as hard as it sounds; you just had to disguise your smell. Unfortunately, that usually included a lot of perfume (yuck!), rolling in poo (slightly less yuck), or covering yourself in mud (that was Connor's favorite way). Most just try sneak around the harpies, but where's the fun in that? Or you could be like a know-it-all Athena kid and just time your outings when the harpies where on the other side of the camp. But again, where's the fun? Avoiding the harpies is easy. The trick is getting back before anyone wakes up (or before the harpies find you).

Then, once outside the camp borders, you have to perform your plan quickly and effectively. Nothing must go wrong, that is crucial. If you mess up, everything is ruined and you have to try again tomorrow. _Though usually I'm good at being flexible…with heists. _Connor sighed. _Girls are so confusing. And relationships with them are confusing enough without them sleeping a couple bunks away from your own… _Connor though back to the previous events of the night.

Xx~oOo~xX

_Conner was dressed in all black. He and Travis had everything they needed. The genius plan. A believable excuse if something were to go wrong. Which cabin to target. How to escape the (possible) permanent makeovers- specialized swimwear their father gave them to wear underneath their regular cloths just in case they needed to repel any magic (godly or demigodly). Even the perfect time and day. And the mango. Oh, and eggnog. All that was needed was the gold paint. _

_Connor slipped out quietly from the cabin. He did some ninja rolls and some (very bad) cartwheels. Just as he stepped over the boundary line, he heard a giggle. Connor reached for his sword and pointed it at the person's throat. _

"_Whoa there."_

_A grin tugged at Connor's lips. The person standing before him was at least a head shorter then he was. Long, bleach blonde hair with gorgeous light-brown eyes. Her skin was pale (though nowhere near as pale as Nico's) and her body was very petite for a demigod, yet she still had curves and a thin layer of muscle outlining her body. _

"_Don't you know not to sneak up on a guy while he's sneaking around? If I hadn't of looked, I might have accidentally slit your throat." _

_The girl snorted, "No you wouldn't have, Connor. You couldn't hurt a fly. Actually, I take that back. Knowing you, you could just laugh it to death."_

"_Way to make me sound so violent."_

_The girl laughed, causing Connor to laugh as well. _

"_What are you up to?"_

_Connor looked around before answering. "What makes you think I'm up to anything?"_

_She just smiled. "You mean besides the fact that you're wearing black, out late at night, and trying to be all ninja?"_

_Connor grinned, "Yeah. Besides that."_

"_Your eyes."_

_That startled Connor. He wasn't expecting _that_. However, he recovered enough to answer back as any Stoll would, "What about them? Do they make you melt whenever you look into them?"_

"_Oh, you think you're so clever." _

"_Yep." _Is she blushing? I think she's blushing. Oh why did it have to be so dark out tonight? _"So are you going to answer my question?"_

"_Are you going to answer mine?"_

_They just stared at each other, each smirking. Finally, she gave in. "Oh, all right. Whenever you or Travis have something up your sleeves, your eyes just sort of light up in this mischievous, kinda scary way." She folded her arms across her chest, "Your turn." _

_Connor thought for a moment. He realized it was getting pretty early. He needed to get some gold paint _now_. But he didn't want to just leave. "Tell you what," Connor said after a few minutes, "I'll explain everything if…" _pause for dramatic effect_, "if you come with me."_

"_Okay."_

Well, that was easy.

_Connor explained everything to her as they went off into the night. She even agreed to help out, which made Connor's heart soar. When they were at the store where Travis and Connor usually steal- I mean, borrow- from, something strange happened. _

"_Okay, I have the paint. Let's go." Connor tip-toed down the aisle. _

_She was waiting for him by a pile of- ironically- mangos. "Do we need anymore?" she held up a mango. "What if we mess up? I mean it's not going to be easy painting a mango to look solid _gold_."_

_As soon as she said it, the mango changed. Her face went from confusion to a sort of constipated look. "Umph!" She dropped the mango right on her foot. "OW!"_

_Connor ran the rest of the way down the aisle. "Shh! Are you okay? What happened?"_

"_I-I don't know." She was crouching over her foot, trying to lift off the mango. _

"_Here," Connor bent down and reached for the mango, his fingers brushing hers. As they touched, it seemed as if electricity went down his spine, but he continued as if nothing happened. "Dang," Connor breathed, "This-this is really heavy."_

"_Almost like gold." It came out quieter than a whisper. _

_Connor looked at the clock, it was almost 7:30. They needed to leave. "We gatta go."_

_Connor turned to leave, but he hear a cry of pain that made him turn around again. "What's wrong."_

"_My foot. I think I bruised it…or broke it. It hurts."_

_Connor had a sudden idea. A crazy, stupid, insane, brilliant idea. "Here," he shoved the paint and mango into her arms, then he picked her up and began carrying her._

_As they walked back to the camp, they didn't stay silent. They chit-chatted about many small things. _

I wish I could take a picture and freeze this moment. _Connor thought as they passed the camp border. _

_They reached the Hermes cabin. No one was awake. Gingerly, he put her down in her bunk. As he set her down he noticed how close their faces were, even though it was practically pitch black. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips to his cheek and he heard a very fait, "Thanks."_

_After that, Connor stumbled blindly to the hidden door underneath the matt beside the bunk bed he shared with Travis. Though he could have been stumbling since he couldn't manage to get his brain working properly. _

_It was only when he was sitting in his Lazy Boy that he was able to process what happened. _

Xx~oOo~xX

Connor stared at the gold mango carefully placed on the table. _How did she do it? _It certainly wasn't a power any other Hermes children have. That gave Connor comfort. No other Hermes child had that gift.

_Please dad, _Connor pleaded. _Please don't let her be your daughter. Please don't let her be my sister. Please. _

That's where Travis found his brother in the morning, in his Lazy Boy. Connor's eyes might have been closed, but he certainly wasn't sleeping. More like daydreaming. Daydreaming of the day when she was claimed. Ant it wasn't Hermes. It was some other god or goddess. Then, and only then, can Connor talk to her (or even hug her) without wondering if something's wrong with him.

"Are you okay, Connor?"

Connor opened his eyes to see his brother, Travis. He looked worried.

"Everything's fine," Connor lied, "I'm just tired." He held up the painted mango and the golden one. "Look at these, can you believe our luck?"

Travis smiled, "Well, come on! We have work to do." He turned and began climbing up the stairs.

"On my way," Connor trudged slowly up the stairs, into the cabin.

_Please dad, _he pleaded one last time, _don't let Lou-Ellen be your child._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I couldn't remember the description (or if there even was one) of Lou-Ellen, so I just made one up myself. Is Connor too OOC? I hope not. I kinda like this side of him…<strong>

**And the **_**real**_** fun begins… NEXT CHAPTER! :D **

**Until then, TTFN! Ta ta for now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING! Please forgive me. I love you guys. Please? Here's a cookie (::) and a heart *heart sign* and here's the next chapter! Oh, just so you guys know, they're in their cabin with some other random Hermes kids scattered around.**

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?"<p>

Travis was staring in utter disbelief at his brother.

"I, um, told Lou Ellen we would let her in on the prank…" Connor was staring at the floor, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"WHY?"

Connor stayed silent. Travis continued staring at his brother, but after a couple minutes he gave up sighing, He already knew about his brother's 'secrete' crush, so he gave up on asking why Connor did it and decided on a different question to ask.

"How did it happen?"

Connor blushed. "Well… She kinda…sorta…"

"Kinda sorta what, Connor?"

Connor took a deep breath and, very quickly, said, "."

Travis blinked. "Come again?"

Just then, who should show up? That's right Lou Ellen. Just walked right in the front door as if she lived… Oh wait. She does live there.

"Hey guys." Was it Travis' imagination or was Lou Ellen blushing at Connor? "Oh, I see you painted the mango already. Really looks like gold to."

"Yep! Amazing right?" Travis narrowed his eyes. Connor answered way too quickly. Something was up.

"So," Lou Ellen continued, "I think I know when we can set everything up. Chiron and Dionysus have to meet at Olympus and will be gone for a few hours."

Travis was impressed. "When did you find this out?"

"Last night. Before I saw Connor doing some horrible ninja moves."

_Well that explains how she found out about it. _Travis sighed. _I really need to teach Connor to be more stealthier. _

"Hey!" Connor protested. "They were awesome ninja moves!"

Travis and Lou Ellen rolled their eyes. "Sure Connor…"

Connor proceeded to show said skills… He knocked over a chair, a bedside stand, and he somehow managed to make the ceiling fan fall.

Travis and Lou Ellen were on the floor laughing when Annabeth walked in with Percy right behind her. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the mess, but said nothing about it. However, it was clear from her face that she was really angry at someone. Poor guy.

"Okay guys. So Chiron and Dionysus have some important business to attend to at Mt. Olympus so I will be in charge for a few hours." Her voice was a bit more demanding than usual.

"And me!" Percy piped up.

"Yeah. And Percy. So no funny business!" Annabeth glared at the Stoll brothers.

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Us?" Travis completed the sentence.

"Never!" They shouted. "What do you take us for? Pranksters? You know we would _never _do that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while Percy and Lou Ellen began cracking up. That is, until Annabeth glared at both of them.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth stormed out.

Percy lingered. "But seriously guys, we really _are _getting ready for a war. I don't think a prank would be the best thing right now."

"Well, I think you're wrong about that Percy," Lou Ellen spoke up. "Maybe right now _is _the best time. Make things less tense and lighten up the mood. I don't want to go into battle scared out of my wits. I'd rather go into battle and think of all the good things I'm fighting for- like pranks."

Every stayed silent for a moment. Right as Percy began to say, "…Maybe you're ri-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth's voice come from outside. She was quite a distance away, but everyone in the cabins probably heard her.

Percy lowed his voice to a frantic whisper, "One hour. Annabeth's going to be on her laptop for one-"

"PERCY! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Percy gulped, "I gatta go. By the way, if you happen to find Annabeth's Yankees hat, get it to her. Fast!"

Then Percy quickly ran out of the room.

Lou Ellen laughed, "When will those two get together?"

Connor smirked, "Probably as soon as Travis and Katie get together."

"Connor!" Travis hissed at his brother.

"What?" Connor grinned innocently. "Everyone knows anyway."

"Well does anyone know that you like-"

"What did Percy mean by one hour?" Connor quickly interjected.

Travis just shook his head. His brother needed to get his head checked out.

"He meant that we have one hour to pull this off without Annabeth breathing down our neck, silly." Lou Ellen laughed again.

"Oh," Connor looked down at the ground. Suddenly, he grabbed the golden mango and grinned. "Well then we better hurry up."

The three friends grinned and ran outside. Soon they reached the Aphrodite Cabin. Before they knocked, they went over their plan. Everything was perfect. Travis reached up and knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. The next chapter will be up… truthfully? I'm not sure. Hopefully soon, but with all my homework... And now, I'm getting off to finish reading the Hunger Games book 3! Love you all!<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**!...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jenifer had just finished putting on her makeup when she heard a knock on her cabin door. Before going to open it, she gave herself a good look-over. Hair brushed, check. Pearly white teeth, check. Cute outfit on, check. Makeup perfect, check. Finally, Jenifer walked over to open the door.

She put a big smile on her face so she could look presentable when she saw…

"You're not Tony."

Her smile changed into a scowl. "What do _you _guys want?" Her eyes drifted to something in the girl's hand. "Ooh! What's that?" Jenifer reached out to grab it, but right as she touched it, it was ranked right out from her grasp. "Lou Ellen! Give it back! I want it!"

Lou Ellen just laughed. "You can't have it."

"That is, you can't unless you win."

Jenifer turned her head to the boy, who spoke. Confusion etched on her face. "Win? Win what? What you up to, Travis?"

"What my brother means is," the second boy wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, "We, meaning myself, Travis, and Lou Ellen," he wrapped his arm around Lou Ellen's shoulders, "Have a competition for the ladies and gentlemen of you cabin."

Jenifer blinked. "Speak English Connor."

"Look," Lou Ellen spoke up, "There's going to be a competition on who's the best looking. And whoever wins gets a solid gold mango. Be at the arena in fifteen minutes."

With that, the three turned on their heels and left, heading towards the arena. Jenifer stood still for a moment. No, it wasn't because she was suspicious about what the Stoll's could be up to this time. She was shocked that they only have fifteen minutes to get ready. Only fifteen! It took her two hours to get ready this morning! Jenifer blinked again, then a smile crept on her face and she rushed back into her cabin.

"Girls, girls! We have a beauty pageant to get to!" She shouted as she quickly stripped off her tanks top and skirt to put on a sexier, skimpier, thinner dress.

"What?" All of the girls shouted. They were grinning. Some were even jumping up and down.

The boys rolled their eyes. Yes, they were sons of Aphrodite, but they weren't into themselves as much as their sisters. Of course, they were thinking this as they checked themselves out in the mirror and lifted weights, trying to get buffer to impress a girl they all were fighting for.

Jenifer finally got her dress and shoes on. The shoes were a sparkly white stilettos; the dress was made from silk. It was a pale baby blue that hugged her curves and laced up in the back. There were no sleeves and it reached to the floor. With her heels on, her toes only just peeked out from the bottom. As he applied more makeup on, she said, nonchalantly, "Oh and we have to be there in about ten minutes."

"WHAT!" The girls all screamed and began running around in different directions. It was chaos- they were all putting different outfits on, fighting over whose shoes were whose, and going so quickly, some had to apply their makeup on five times.

Jenifer calmly finished darkening her makeup, put her hair into an elegant twist up, and walked out of the chaos in her cabin. She smirked. She was so going to win.

Xx~oOo~xX

Travis, Connor, and Lou Ellen were all laughing their butts off by the time they reached the arena.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Connor laughed.

"I can," Travis chimed in.

"This is going to be epic!" Lou Ellen grinned, but only for a second. Another laugh was bubbling out of her. The look on Jenifer's face? Priceless.

"What's so funny?"

The three looked up to see Beckendorf… And Silena. The three exchanged a look. It said, "Don't say _anything_!"

"Oh. Hey guys. And Lou Ellen just told the funniest joke. Do you want to hear it?" Connor asked.

"Sure!" Silena piped up smiling.

Lou Ellen gave Connor a 'I'll-kill-you-later' look. "Ok. Yeah, a joke. So, um, it goes like this. Uh, two cows are…are standing around one day when one cow says to the other, 'So, uh, what do you think about this, um, mad cow disease?' The other cow replies, 'What the do I care? I'm a helicopter!'"

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Soon, Beckendorf cracked a smile. Then he began to chuckle. Silena soon joined him. Lou Ellen's face was full of relief- they bought it.

After a few moments, Travis cut it. "Yeah, wasn't that a great joke? Now you two run along now. Go on. Shoo."

Silena rolled her eyes. "Okay, you guys obviously have something planned. We'll get out of your way."

Connor whispered to Lou Ellen, "Yeah, cuz they probably want to be alone." He wiggled his eyebrows at the word _alone_.

Lou Ellen laughed, while Silena shoot his a look. Beckendorf didn't seem to hear though.

"Yeah. We don't want to be part of anything you guys have planned with Annabeth's in charge." Beckendorf grabbed Silena around the waist pulling her off toward the beach. "Helicopter," he chuckled as he walked off. Silena leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They are so cute together." Lou Ellen sighed. "I want that one day." She glanced unsurely at Conner.

"Yeah, it's about time they got together," Connor agreed.

"But whenever Percy and Annabeth get together, now _that _will be a miracle," Travis laughed. Soon all three were laughing again. They stopped when they heard a strange loud noise.

It sounded like elephants, but Camp Half-Blood doesn't have elephants. They looked up to see a swarm of Aphrodite girls running towards them. Travis smiled.

"Show time."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's sad that this is the last chapter, but at least I'll have time to type up **_**The Ghost That's not Really Dead**_** and maybe even a sequel to **_**Camp Half-Blood, oh Fun **_**making it a trilogy… hmm… Should I?**

**Wait a minute. That had nothing to do with **_**The Golden Mango**_**! *sigh* Me and my tangents… Let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. So all the smiles, tears, and fits of laughter you had from that series aren't because of me. However, I am the reason for the smiles and fits of laughter you may or may not get from **_**this**_** story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Connor could barely keep from laughing. Jenifer was standing in front of him, his brother, and Lou Ellen. She looked very dainty for someone who had just run down a hill in stilettos and a silky, long, sexy dress (strangely, she wasn't sweating- possibly an Aphrodite trait)). But that wasn't the reason for him trying to keep his laugh in.<p>

Behind her was pandemonium. The scenery behind Jenifer was behind a bunch of girls running, pushing, shoving, shouting, and some where even falling. All the girls were all dressed up…and running toward the arena.

"So do I win?" Jenifer asked.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "We have to wait for the rest of the girls."

Jenifer pouted and crossed her arms, but said nothing.

It took only a few minutes, but finally, all the girls were standing in a straight line. Most were panting and fixing themselves, but all were glaring at Jenifer, who looked as if she had arrived in a limo and had five hours to get ready.

"Okay," Travis said, "Let's get star-"

"Sorry, I'm late." Said a voice behind Travis. All the girls gasped. Jenifer paled.

"D-Drew. I though you got, got left…behind." She stuttered.

Connor's jaw dropped; Drew looked gorgeous. She was wearing a pink silk dress that reached her knees. It was incredibly low and yet, high enough to not see anything too drastic. Her shoes were pink wedges and her hair was down and curled.

"Me? Miss a beauty pageant? Jenifer, you must have lost your mind." Drew turned around. Her back was completely bare, the dress only just staring before her butt did. Connor glanced at Travis, he was staring to. Lou Ellen looked murderous, but not at Drew. She was staring at how _Connor _looked at Drew.

"So I won right?" Drew smiled innocently, hiding part of her face with her hair.

Connor felt like saying, "Of course! Here's your prize, please marry me." But he glanced at Lou Ellen and immediately, that feeling shattered. Unfortunately, it didn't for Travis.

"Of-" He began, but Connor stopped him.

"Not yet!" He ignored the shock from Drew's face. "Do you all see this?" Lou Ellen held up the gold mango, a smirk coming onto her face. All the girls, including Drew, ohhhed and ahhhed at the mango. Travis, who had gotten out of his trace the minute Drew stopped concentrating on him and started concentrating on the mango, began setting up the video camera behind the girls. Connor grinned; this was going to be one heck of a video.

Lou Ellen cleared her throat, "This solid gold mango goes to the most beautiful Aphrodite girl. If you think you are worthy, take a step forward."

All the girls, as if in a trace, stepped forward. Lou Ellen suppressed her laughter and handed the mango to Connor. She tried to ignore the electricity she felt as her fingers brushed his- She caught him ogling Drew for Poseidon's sake! …But then again, he did come out of it when he looked at her… _Focus! Lou Ellen, this is not the time to think about boys!_

Little did she know, Connor was practically telling himself the same thing. _Focus Connor! Girls are _not _on the agenda right now! _

Conner took the mango from Lou Ellen, trying to act nonchalant. "Okay, so whoever can get this first, is the most beautiful girl at camp." Connor turns around and promptly throws it to the other side of the arena.

Even before the mango leaves his hand, the girls start shrieking and running after it. Now Connor can throw really far, about to the opposite side of the arena, so those Aphrodite girls had a long way to go. Somehow they managed to get to the other side in heels…and long dresses…and whilst pushing, shoving, and tripping each other…all in under five minutes. It usually takes about fifteen minutes to run (in tennis shoes) across the arena.

_Dang… _Travis thought. _Those girls are determined. _He was so glad he caught it all on film. But that's not the only thing he caught. When the girls charged after the flying golden mango, they somehow squished Lou Ellen and Connor together, resulting in them falling down…with Lou Ellen on top of Connor.

Travis would've helped them up if he hadn't have been manning the camera (or Connor's brother. Being Connor's brother means that instead of helping him out of embarrassing situations, you laugh at him. That's just the Stoll's bro code. You got yourself into it, now get yourself out of it).

On the opposite side of the arena, there was bedlam. When one girl had the mango, the others would yank and trip and…did that girl just bite someone?...until the mango was in someone else's hands. Then it would repeat.

Travis was laughing his butt off. This was the best prank they ever pulled! And, once they (awkwardly) got up, Connor and Lou Ellen laughed with Travis.

It really was a funny sight. The Aphrodite girls, non-violent Aphrodite girls, were acting like a bunch of Ares kids. A crowd had even started to gather. Some were placing bets on who would win (mostly Hermes' kids), some were cheering on certain people, but all were laughing. That is, until a certain voice stopped everyone dead in their tracks…

"YOU'RE DEAD STOLLS!"

Everyone froze. Slowly, the Stoll brothers plus Lou Ellen turned around to see one scary sight.

It was Annabeth. She had a clipboard in one hand, while her other hand was balled up in a fist. Her face was red- the color red your face gets when you're really, really angry. Her hair was blowing in the wind, which just seemed to make her look even more terrifying. The only amusing part about Annabeth's look was that Percy was standing right behind her trying not to laugh. He obviously found the prank to be quite funny. Annabeth? Not so much.

Annabeth pointed a finger at the three very terrified (but very amused) demigods. "You three will come with me. NOW."

Before anyone could say, "Yes, ma'am," or, "Go to Hades! You don't control me! *runs away laughing like a maniac* Muahahaha!" One of the Aphrodite girls came running over. Apparently, she took the advantage of all the girls freezing to steal the mango from Jenifer's grasp.

"I got the mango!" she squealed. "I'm the most prettiest!" Everyone was dead silent as the girl- who could now be identified as Drew- ran across the arena to where Travis, Connor, Lou Ellen, Percy, and Annabeth stood. She held the mango above her head. "Everyone bow down and worship me! The most beautiful girl in the world!"

When Drew reached her destination, Annabeth looked even madder, which is saying something, since she looked pretty mad before. Drew blinked and looked around.

"Why isn't anyone worshiping me?"

Those five words released the beast from its cage.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Annabeth shrieked as she snatched the mango out of Drew's hands. "You three," she pointed at Travis, Connor, and Lou Ellen, "Have kitchen duty! For three months! And you have to clean the stables and polish every weapon we have in this vicinity! Twice! And you," she pointed at Drew, "You and the rest of the girls in your cabin will not be allowed to have any makeup or accessories for a week! Is that understood?" No one answered. Annabeth cleared her throat, "I SAID, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Everyone, even those who weren't in the Aphrodite cabin or Travis, Connor, or Lou Ellen, answered Annabeth. "YES MA'AM."

Annabeth's lips twitched slightly as she stuck her chin out. "Good." She turned on her heel and began walking out of the arena and towards the Big House. Percy grinned and gave the trio two thumbs up before following Annabeth out of the arena.

Xx~oOo~xX

"I can't believe Annabeth gave us kitchen duty for three months!" Travis complained.

"_I _can't believe Chiron _let _her give us kitchen duty for three months!" Lou Ellen countered.

"_I _can't believe that when Katie came up to you and said, 'That was an awesome prank, Travis' you didn't kiss her right there!" Connor said with a laugh.

Travis scowled, but choose to ignore his brother. He decided that spraying Connor with the lava wouldn't be a very good idea.

After a few moments of silence, Lou Ellen spoke up, "You know guys, even though the punishments suck big time, it was so worth it."

The Stoll's looked at each other before grinning. "I do believe you're right, Lou." Connor said with a laugh.

Travis nodded in agreement, "This was the best prank we ever pulled off. And, I got the whole thing on tape!" He laughed.

Connor and Lou Ellen blushed at the mention of having them falling on top of each other caught on tape, but they forced a laugh anyway.

Xx~oOo~xX

**A/N So I was thinking of ending it here, but then I thought that I should write a bit more Connor and Lou Ellen (Cou? Lonner? Cellen? Enor?) before I finish it forever. So here it is! You're welcome :) **

_After the war has ended…_

_**Connor POV**_

I can't believe it.

It's over. It's finally over. The dreaded war has been battled.

And we won.

That's the most surprising thing- we actually defeated the Titans.

_But we lost so many… So many friends, just gone…_

I felt the couch stir. I looked up to see…

"Hey Lou," I smiled. She could always make me smile. Just watching her- she was breathtaking.

"Hey," she answered softly.

I could see tears swimming behind her beautiful light brown eyes. "Lou… Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, but I immediately wanted to smack myself. _Of course she's not okay, nitwit! We just had a war! Many of our friends have died! Why in Hade's name would she be okay?_

"Come on," I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cabin.

"W-where are we going?" Lou asked. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

I stopped and waited for her to stand by my side, we were still holding hands. "For a walk."

In silence, we walked around the camp, still holding hands. Many people were walking around to. Some were crying, some looked as though they were lost in thought, and some were quietly talking with friends.

_Camp had changed so much… _

Lou finally spoke. "Do…do you think they'll really do it?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Who'll do what?"

She bit her lip. "The gods. Do you think they'll really claim us?" Lou wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking at the ground.

"Aw Lou," I pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure you'll be claimed soon."

She didn't say anything, but she squeezed me a bit tighter. We just stood like that for the longest time; not moving, not breathing, just holding each other. Suddenly, something hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I pulled away and rubbed the top of head. "What was that?"

I saw Lou bend down to pick something up. It was a camera.

"Why the heck did someone throw a camera at me?" I looked up to see Lou's eyes were wide in alarm. "Lou, what's wrong?"

"I… I was just thinking that… That I wish I just had a camera to," she blushed, "To capture this moment forever."

"Oh. Um," I wasn't sure what to say, but I'm pretty sure I'm blushing to. Suddenly, I see something…right above her head. "Uh, Lou," I point to the spot where it is.

Lou looks up to two blazing torches. I don't know who's symbol that is, but I know it's not Hermes'. I notice everyone has stopped and is staring at Lou, but she doesn't notice. Lou's just staring at the symbol above her head.

"That's my girl."

The voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Lou. Except she was taller…and her hair was longer…and she seemed to radiate power. I had absolutely no idea who she was.

"H-Hecate," Lou stood for a moment, staring at the woman before us, before bowing down, "Mother."

I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. So I bowed to. I figured I might as well make a goof impression.

Hecate walked closer to Lou and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did well. I'm proud of you, Lou Ellen." She turned to me, she didn't say anything though. Well, she didn't physically say anything. In my head I heard, _You better take good care of her. You don't want to make me angry; I know some pretty good spells for turning a boy into a coat hanger. _Then she just disappeared. Everyone cheered. Lou Ellen was the first Undetermined to be claimed by their parent. Soon, many others were determined as well.

We had a celebratory feast that night…after we burnt all the shrouds. But I tried not to think of the negatives, only the positives. Like Lou Ellen not being my sister! That was a huge one.

After dinner, I walked up to Lou.

"Hey Connor!" She had a big smile on her face. "Look," she gestured to the people she was standing around, "These are my brothers and sisters." There were only two other people- a boy and a girl. I recognized them from before. I think their names were Abby and Peter. "Annabeth said that once we build the cabin up, we'll be able to move in!"

"That's great!"

Lou yawned. "Dang, I'm beat. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll come with you. I was going to go to bed after I talked with you anyway."

Lou smiled. "Okay."

We past Annabeth and Percy on our way to the Hermes' cabin. They were in a deep conversation. And they were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. _Took them long enough…_

When we reached the cabin door, I opened it for her.

"Thanks," she flashed a smile at me.

No one else was in the cabin. It looked kinda big when it was empty. Now was my chance. I took a deep breath.

"You know," I turned to face Lou, "We've gotten very close friends I would say."

Lou nodded, "Ever since that prank we pulled on the Aphrodite cabin."

"Yeah. And since you're not my sister I was wondering…" I didn't have to say anything else. One minute, Lou was standing in front of me, the next, her arms were wrapped around my neck and her lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but then, my arms found her waist. We stood there for who knows how long and we just kissed. It was great.

This was definitely the perfect end to a 'not-bad-maybe-just-sorta-okay' day.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done. Wow, 11 pages on Microsoft… that's a lot of pages… So I stayed up until about 2:45 am just to finish writing this for you guys. So you know what you can do for me? REVIEW! That's all I ask of you. Thank you, and goodnight! (or is it good morning…?)<strong>


End file.
